freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 196
Suitable Power is the one-hundred ninety-sixth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the seventh chapter of Volume 28, and the twenty-second chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis Under Kazuya's command, the Pandora take the battle to the Nova. Genga arrives at West Genetics to unleash his greatest weapon. Summary Kazuya ponders the words of his sister who due to her nature and instincts didn't understand her family's desire to protect humans or each other. Thinking back on Gengo's pursuit to protect humanity, how Kazuha gained value from protecting the people she cared for, and the sacrifice and love of Chiffon Fairchild, Kazuya reflects on Kazuha's words about how he is now the only Transcendent Being able to understand the value of protecting humans. In the present world, Satellizer, having been powered up earlier, leaps towards a Nova N3. With her new power, the Pandora effortlessly cleaves it in half as Kazuya continues to think about having the power to protect what's important to him. As Satellizer stands stunned at her actions, staring at the remains of the N3 she just bisected, Kazuya continues to study his understanding of his nature and the nature of those that have labored to protect humanity, pushing him to unleash his power further. As the cleaved Nova N3 begins to recover, Kazuya takes control of a stunned Elizabeth's body and SSS Volt Weapon and with her reinforced power attacks the recovering Nova. Elizabeth is staggered by her understanding of Kazuya's will, which is now directing her body in the battle. The recovered N3 manages to defend itself with an invisible shield, but is still pushed back by Elizabeth under Kazuya's control. While the N3 is busy defending from Elizabeth's attack, Kazuya mentally commands the Strikers to attack, controlling their bodies with a thought. Arnett McMillan and Satellizer L. Bridget charge forward with Volt Weapons ready, destroying the Stigma inside its chest, which results in an explosion. The Valkyries nearby notice the imminent danger and warn about their comrades about it while they are still shocked at the sudden changes in the Pandora. Kazuya assimilates power from the remains of the exploding Stigma, while Elizabeth seems to be experiencing Stigmata Corrosion from being under Kazuya's power. The three Pandora under Kazuya's control appear zombie like as they prepare for further battle, and realize for themselves that they feel invincible, pumped up and wanting to offer "everything" to Kazuya. Nearby, Ticy Phenyl can feel the effects of Kazuya's newfound power and collapses as Abel rushes to assist her. She reflects on Aoi's strong Freezing and feels a sense of relief and a desire to leave everything to Kazuya. Ticy believes that it seems that it's like they have been placed before their master. With flushed faces Satellizer, Arnett, and Elizabeth continue to reflect on the feelings within them before Elizabeth reaffirms her heart belongs to her André Francoise. Kazuya is slightly dismayed by how deep his power over the young women seems to be and mentally apologizes for having to use them for duration of the battle. Albeit, he is unwilling to let up his Freezing due to the emergency situation unfolding around them. Arnett and Satellizer once more suddenly charge forward once again towards the surviving N3 under Kazuya's direct control while he continues to apologize to them but reiterate his need for them in his thoughts: "I need all of your power... and your bodies!" While the Strikers charge headlong at the enemy, Elizabeth remains in the rear. The scene cuts to Su-Na Lee, Gengo Aoi and the others having arrived at West Genetics to meet Sister Margaret Lindman who solemnly states she has opened up the command centre for their use. However, Sister Margaret informs Gengo that he must cover for the West or they risk being removed from the Genetics system entirely. Gengo responds it doesn't matter, because Chevalier is now powerless and the West is the only thing that can protect mankind. Gengo reflects that it's their turn to strike back, by putting Project Arcadia into motion, as the image of Maria Lancelot is shown, sealed in the lowest reaches of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Yet below even her is a stasis capsule, containing the body of a young girl, a mask covering her eyes while a mark on her faces declares her designation to be Arcadia 01. Event Notes *Kazuya Aoi takes complete control of Arnett McMillan, Elizabeth Mably and Satellizer L. Bridget and forces them to attack and defeat the Nova N3's after powering up the Pandora. *Ticy Phenyl can feel Kazuya's Freezing even when it's not directed at her. *As per Gengo Aoi's prediction, the Pandora are naturally drawn to the strong Stigmatic Body of the Aoi Family, giving them a natural compulsion to obey Kazuya. *Gengo Aoi and his team return to West Genetics to activate Arcadia 01. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters